


As We Are

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Counter Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time Topping, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Pregnancy Kink, Second Time, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, failsex but like a little bit, fic collection of actual "canon" sexytimes, high sex drive G'raha headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: [NSFW fic collection of my WoL Lilium w/ G'raha that Actually Do Happen - companion (mostly) to "The Long Road Ahead." Chapters to be reordered as desired.]New - Wants, Needs, Wishes
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 25
Kudos: 73





	1. A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> They Did It And It Was Canon: The Official Compilation. LMAO.  
> I like to write certain NSFW ideas just because I think they'd be fun/cute, but as far as it goes with Lilium, the stuff contained in here will be the things I consider -actually- happened... if that makes sense? So if it's outside of this little collection (like the Fantasia one), it didn't happen. :3
> 
> This first entry is a continuation of "The Long Road Ahead" #1, which you can find here!:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192332/chapters/63738121
> 
> I will probably go back and add their First Time (which was with Exarch) in the future. But for now, have this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing they are at last by themselves at The Rising Stones, desire for a more passionate reunion blooms within the lovers' chests.

“That was exhilarating! It was just like when we had first met! Truly!”

G’raha sat down on one of the beds toward the back of the room, stretching with his palms behind him on the bedding. He puffed out his chest as he finished stifling a yawn, tail fluffing behind him before curling around the curve of his bottom.

“Oh, but without the _incident_ of course,” He added sheepishly.

“Don’t remind me~”

Pink brows curled where he couldn’t see it while she busied herself with the hot kettle of tea.

_‘He could let that go, now,’_ Lily thought. How ironic that with over a hundred years of memories inside him, G’raha could still recall the incident that saw her wrist fractured. That was only a little over two years ago for her, and through swiftly applied first aid and the power of time, it no longer pained her or bugged her mind. It had been such an insignificant quarrel that one would think much more important things would come to overwrite it.

Perhaps he had learned a good deal of humility since then, but his occasionally overzealous nature prevailed to the date. It was something that made G’raha… _G’raha._ And Lily still loved him for it.

“I remember those days with you so fondly.”

Once she finished pouring the tea, she set her own cup down on the large table and then carefully placed the other cup and saucer atop the nightstand beside where G’raha was sitting. Closed eyes still reminisced. She made a low noise when she spilled a couple drops over the edge even in her carefulness, but she hoped that he wouldn’t notice.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thank you, my dear.” He had said curtly, and when Lily turned to see him again there was a little frown on his lips, not quite into a full pout.

“What’s the matter?”

“I cannot help but feel a little guilt at having left the remaining task to the others. Green as I am, I should have liked the chance to to help out and work my way through the ranks as you once did. ‘Tis only fair for me to do so after all, and I-” G’raha rubbed his hands together in his lap, turning them over and looking at his flesh. Looking sheepish again.

“I messed up.” He said plainly this time, ears lopping backward. They stood up again quickly when the Auri approached him at the side of the bed and took his chin in her hand, tilting it upward. 

Lily grinned. 

“You overdid it completely.”

“I did.”

A sugary sweet smile overcame her lover’s lips. G’raha’s hand soon found her other and brought it to his face, until she was cupping both his cheeks.

“If I had a gil for each time I messed something up along my journey. For how many more times I could make the wrong choice...” Lily sighed as she trailed off. 

“One thing I think you’ll learn quickly is that picking up every venture you can find will probably lead to exhaustion. And I won’t let you go there again. As your _other.”_

G’raha blinked up at her, holding her hands against his face, a thumb brushing mindlessly over the scales on them. She wasn’t sure if he was really absorbing what she was saying or just listening to the sound of her voice.

“I mean it.” She tried her best to sound stern for a moment, giving his face a small squeeze while ruby eyes looked up at her so guilelessly and full of adoration. “You only get one body now. Take care of it. And have something to eat! You _must_ be hungry by now!”

“I will, my dear! Rest assured, I will.”

G’raha finally peeled her hands away from the warm glow of his cheeks. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, replacing a hand on each shoulder, feeling the satisfyingly silky material of his new scarf.

“I am actually... very hungry,” He continued, lingering on her lips. There was a peculiar timbre to it, and Lily indulged in kissing him further as she placed a knee on each side of him, putting herself in his lap.

He welcomed her there, though his hands still remained somewhat unsure at her sides. Unpracticed with them. Reserved and gentle; _needlessly gentle,_ as they came to hold her. Each soft kiss was a test for the next, and Lily held G’raha tight and pressed her lips harder into his.

Eventually the pair stopped to look at each other, flushed by the realization that they were really _alone_ right now. Something that hadn’t occurred since she brought him home. They had been afforded the chance to lock hands and a few brief brushes of their lips (not to mention the _very_ passionate kiss they had shared in the tower, and one more while Krile had kept him in bed for a while to examine his aether while he recovered from fatigue.) But they hadn’t the chance for much more than that. Even Thancred so _generously_ gave up his bed so that G’raha could sleep there, so they didn’t _have_ to feel the warm weight of one another’s body brush up against each other at night.

Perhaps that was in the best interest.

But now it was established wordlessly, with the slip of tongues begging entry, that they were well and truly _alone_ in The Rising Stones. With each of their comrades either enjoying finger snacks above deck at Rowena’s, or knee deep in fetching materials, perhaps now was the time to close the distance.

“I must ask…” G’raha murmured, eyes dreamy and with fluttering lashes. She kissed him once more.

“Mm?”

“Do you like the new clothing? I have been meaning to ask you… I was surprised to receive such a wonderful gift, but I know not if it suits me. It was your opinion that I wanted most.”

The Warrior of Light cocked an eyebrow at the sudden absurdity, coupled with the nervous desire still hanging in her lover’s voice. After a moment, she could tell he was serious and sat up straighter in his lap.

“Surprised? Did Tataru not hold you down and take your measurements?’

“Oh, quite thoroughly.” G’raha laughed. His fingers tapped idly on the small of Lily’s back. “I just hadn’t expected to have my old clothes swapped while I was in the washroom. But color me impressed! Miss Tataru is quite the gifted seamstress. Not like Krile when she first tried her hand with a needle back in the day, and—A-actually, I should say no more, if I know what is good for me…”

G’raha’s ears sank further when Lily smirked at him. He looked embarrassed, aware that he had all but killed the mood with his talking.

“Very cute.” He clearly hadn’t expected the answer, eyes going wide. “Very handsome. It suits you, Raha.”

While she slowly drew her hands up along his shirt beneath his loose vest and felt the contour of his body, the Miqo’te shivered.

“Ahh, I’m very… glad.”

It seemed like he had tried, and failed to suppress the low purr that rose in him at being touched. Keeping her hands on his chest, their kiss quickly found momentum again. Lily shifted in his lap and although she couldn’t feel his desire through the layers of clothing, she could absolutely detect it in the tightening grip around her waist, and in the way he deeply explored her mouth. When her lips opened on G’raha’s neck and found his tattoo he gasped at the new sensation; of lips, and tongue and gentle teeth on _skin,_ and lingered there for a moment as his head lolled to the side.

When Lily was sure he liked it, she nudged with her hands on each side of G’raha’s chest until his back met the bed.

He went noticeably stiff.

“Um, L-Lily?”

She lifted her head and searched if something was wrong, finding an anxious line on his forehead.

“Is this… alright?”

Lily blinked once, then followed slitted eyes toward the direction of the door.

“To be this intimate here, I mean.” 

She thought on it for a moment, letting her tail swish back and forth between G’raha’s legs as she straddled him. They were on the far corner of the room, and rather concealed by the long row of curtain dividers. If anyone were to come in while they were being “intimate,” they would have plenty of time to set themselves right.

“No one else is here.” She answered slow, noting that he hadn’t given up on the idea, still holding her hands to his body like the wonderful reality they had would crumble if he lost her touch. 

“I-I think it’s okay?” 

Pensively, she pressed her lips together.

“Can _I?_ This time… to give you a proper homecoming, you know... I could lock up the room, turn the lights out…”

Her cheeks were heating up fast, watching her lover breathe unevenly underneath her. How his lips parted a little, red eyes drinking in her features.

“I mean, if you want to.” She tacked on, for fear of having pressed too far already.

They had only ever made love one other time, in a pile of blankets on the floor of her Pendants room. They were so inexperienced, but _oh, how special it was._ It had been G’raha who moved on top of her, and his body was different then, but that made no difference to their connection. Though after everything, Lily wanted to be the one to love him now. Feel this body underneath her and welcome the joining of his soul.

Although she would not be so bold to completely undress this time. That would have to wait for another opportunity, when they could fully explore one another’s bodies free of haste.

G’raha considered her proposal, as ineloquent as it was. She watched the lump in his throat tremble as he swallowed audibly, that spot on his neck where she’d kissed him glistening and pink.

He practically whispered. As if the walls of Dawn’s Respite themselves would be privy to their tryst. 

“And if someone should return, what shall we do?”

Lily shrugged.

“Even if they chance to unlock the door; if the room is dark, that usually means someone is resting and they’ll leave soon enough. In that case, we can pull up the covers—”

“Yes.” He interrupted with the squeeze of her hand. Flushed cheeks, need in his firelike eyes. _“Please._ While we have the chance, I would like to feel you again. I have wanted to, I-I will not lie.”

She nodded, trading one more longing look before her hand slipped out of his, and she hopped first to the medicine rack to snag the spare key that was hidden there. Her hands shook with nervousness and excitement, and in the process of retrieving the key she almost knocked over a potion before getting the door locked. When she reached for the mechanism to turn out the lights, G’raha told her to “hold on,” rustling up from the bed.

“There.” He said as he spent the gentlest spark of aether to light one of the many candle bowls they had lying around, and placed it on the table next to the bed. 

Lily flicked the switch then and waited as the lamps overhead glowed a dim red and fell to darkness. Across the room, she looked to her love, waiting for her by the candlelight. Lily crossed the distance slowly, reminded of their first night, a coy smile tugging at each of their lips at the prospect of consummating their relationship once more. The act of _making love,_ so new, so delicate a matter, she couldn’t imagine not treasuring it. Treasuring the feel of G’raha’s soft lips enveloping hers once she finally reached him. He welcomed her so warmly into his mouth, and she accepted the clash of teeth and tongue with a weak shudder falling into the bed with him.

She pushed him gently along the firm mattress until they found roughly the middle of it, between the flurry of hot kisses. How G’raha _moaned_ into her tongue and caught her lips with his teeth when his head fell back against the pillow. Arched into her hands feeling their way along the outside of his clothing, lithe muscles fluttering underneath. When the pads of G’raha’s fingers brushed over the scales on her exposed thighs peeking out from above her tights, it set the nerves in Lily’s body alight. She locked her knees on either side of his hips and rolled her heat over his pants, savoring the groan it pulled from him.

“What a strange honor it is,” G’raha started breathlessly, a laugh of sorts escaping. “That I may get to know you again in this body, almost like it was the first time.”

“I feel like that should be my line.“ She said, her voice soft as larger hands smoothed over and cupped around the frilled bottoms beneath her tunic.

Here she was, ultimately the same woman she had been on the outside when they had their first time. Yet the body underneath her, unclaimed by cold cerulean crystal—would have never fathomed to be touched in such a way, two and some years ago. His mind and soul would remember, even if this flesh was yet virgin. That thought made the scales along the back of her neck prickle. It made her all the more anxious to do what they were doing, loins filling with heat at the same time.

She had been given permission, _control…_ and was not entirely sure what to do with it.

For all his occasional awkwardness, G’raha knew what to say.

“You can do no wrong with me. I would have you any way you choose… and if you decide it, I would-” He swallowed again, still somewhat shy at his core. “Take the lead for you.”

Lily pecked him and nodded softly at his words of affirmation, lingering on his lips while she lifted the flap of his clothing and began to fumble with his belt. She looked down and hyperfocused on her hands, messily undoing the buckle in the yellow candlelight. She could see just well enough, and her limbal eyes helped her to adjust to the darkness. But her hands, usually nimble with her knitting needle, would hardly cooperate with her eyes over the simple task of opening her lover’s pants. 

Eventually, G’raha reached down and helped her undo it. 

The Warrior of Light’s own heartbeat resonated through her head into her horns. G’raha went weak when she wrapped her fingers around his length, filling her palm with such heat. He slid his hands beneath the white tunic, fingers sliding into her bottoms and hooking into her panties all at once. It only took one look to ask, and he slid both layers off of her, over an ankle and onto the bed beside them for easy concealment just in case. One hand on her thigh, the other dipped between her legs, and she couldn’t but gasp at the thumb that swept over her bead to feel the wetness of her entrance.

“Raha, you don’t n-need-!” The Auri stammered and fought with the desire to roll her hips into G’raha’s hand threatening to slip a finger inside her. “I’m ready. I want you… We don’t have _that_ much time anyway.”

The corners of his lips pulled into a slight frown, and then he quietly agreed.

“At your pace.”

Lily braced herself on G’raha’s body as he held himself and guided her hips. They lined up perfectly and he filled her. _Slowly,_ he filled her. She whimpered at how it felt to sit on him, saw thick lashes flutter. A moan tumbled from his lips, tips of ears pressing back into the pillow.

_“Lily.”_

She didn’t hesitate to move, picking herself up bit by bit and then bringing her heat flush with his hips again. G’raha was so patient, only holding her, eyes wet with lust and adoration while she got used to him. Used the moment to lean forward against his shoulders and stimulate herself on the base of his member before picking herself up again.

“I can’t… promise a long time. _Hah…”_

She took his words accurately with the way he tilted his head back and made sweet noises whenever she moved any significant amount. G’raha’s breaths were labored. He had not lasted overlong as the Exarch either; he spoke from experience, and the Auri could tell he was disappointed with his stamina.

They could work on that, surely, but Lily didn’t care. She rose and dropped herself on him, felt him deep inside and watched G’raha stifle a cry. A clipped _“Ah-!”_ when she repeated the process, picking up in rapidity and _pleasure._

“I’m happy,” Was all she could offer, covered in her blissful flush. She twined their fingers together. 

_“Oh, Raha-!_ I’m so… ha- _happy...”_

She gave into the need. Watched G’raha’s face twist as he squeezed her hands so tight they pinkened and thrust his hips up into her. She would seldom forget how powerful he could be when he was equally tender as a lamb. But in case there was any doubt, he made up for it in passion. The way he struck precisely inside her, tearing noises from the Warrior of Light that would make her embarrassed if she were not so consumed by the single moment they shared together in time.

His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke up, unable to do much more but watch her on him as his furry tail fluffed, twitched beside him on the bed.

“I’m—need to—p-pull out of—”

Lily cut him off, not even thinking of what she did before she did it. Could only lean forward and meet her lover with a crash of lips, and he had not more will than her but to give in. Unlocked hands flew around her, one to the back of her head as she consumed his deep moans. She rode through the flickering flames of G’raha’s climax until he had finished spending himself, then fell limp into a lazier kiss.

Lily laid atop him then, chests heaving together, balmy under their clothes. And then the shame settled in.

“Ah, R-Raha, I’m sorry I um…” She covered her face, pink hair dabbled with sweat around the hairline falling against G’raha’s chest while she buried her face in him. After a second, he laughed nervously. She began to feel fingers brushing softly over and through her locks, sweeping some strands behind her horns. An act of comfort when he could think of naught to say that would un-humiliate her. So he held her in the dark and sighed instead. 

She was going to need a bath now. And some contraceptive, if she could find any around the Toll. Doing so discreetly would be another matter.

“Mm, well.” G’raha eventually cleared his throat. “Excitement.” _Tap-tap_ of fingers drumming on her back, and a rub. He still twitched inside while he went soft. Still savored the feeling of her warmth and having filled her with more… however unintentionally. A pleasant quiet filled the room for a few moments.

She couldn’t help but smile sheepishly as G’raha squeezed her. “I love you,” She said in her blissful state, and he echoed it.

...

“Your tea is cold, methinks.”

“Regrettably, I did not last _that_ long.”

Lily sat up carefully, sliding out from his arms and letting him slip out of her. She pecked his lips, then his cheek and nose and succeeded in wiping off the pout when G’raha caught her with a kiss. A quick brush over a velvety ear caused him to shudder and break the kiss, making a strange noise while he retracted.

An overstimulated _whine._

“I can only take so much of your attention at once, my dear love. I’m liable to combust.” He flicked the same ear at her with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

Her brows curled sympathetically even as she giggled at their cuteness.

"Sorry!"

* * *

“What will you do now?”

G’raha blinked a few times, removing his lips from the rim of his second cup of tea as Lily vigorously rubbed a towel over her hair. The edges were still whitened as a side effect from having been summoned by him to the First. Only those bits were even more noticeable when her hair was soaked wet from the bath, he noted.

“What will I…?”

“Urianger did say you were _‘free to go wherever thy fancy taketh thee!’”_ A genuine laugh erupted from him.

Lily’s tail swiped cutely to and fro before she placed a hand on each hip.

“So where are you... _takethed?_ With me, I hope? I will certainly not be staying around Revenant’s Toll for all my life, doing this-and-that job, just so you know.”

G’raha touched a finger to his lips and closed the tome he had been looking through. Then he made an amused huff. How the question also mirrored the one he had asked her on the cliffside, when their situations were very, _very_ different...

Well, _of course_ he knew his answer was the same. _‘With you, yes, of course. Wheresoever you shall go, take me with you!’_ Was what he wanted to say. Nothing specific. He wanted to go wherever _she_ wanted to go. He'd been given such a wonderful blessing, and he wouldn't waste it by not enjoying every moment he could with her.

But still, he tipped his chin back and forth, lopped his ears from side to side, being mischievously pensive for no other reason than to be so. Because he had _time_ to be.

Out of his peripheral vision, the tower keeper watched the Auri’s sunny look fade as he hummed to himself. 

But he no longer had a hood to conceal half his intentions, and his grin soon gave him away, his significant other at last giving him a poke.

_“Raha."_

“Home.” He finally answered, beholding the confusion in Lily’s expression. Having already done so in every sense except the most literal, she would eventually come to the right conclusion.

“Take me home.”


	2. A Taste of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily looks to prepare a meal for her love at home, but G'raha seeks a taste of something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic (and babies) are made in the kitchen.  
> I'M JUST KIDDING I WANTED TO PUT THAT AS THE SUMMARY SO BAD BUT NO NO NO.
> 
> Hmm this is a less serious one that happens after they've been off on their own and using Lily's house as home base for a while. They won't all be like this of course.

She had just been leaning over the kitchen counter re-reading a recipe she hadn’t laid eyes on in a long time, when a pair of hands wrapping around her waist and stomach startled her half out of her wits. The sharp gasp that left her lips elicited a comforting squeeze, followed by a peck on her shoulder.

“My apologies,” Said the playful voice, warm breath tickling her skin. Then he waited a moment before kissing at the crook of Lily’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

She knew who her sneaky captor was before he ever apologized of course; her lover who pleaded so sweetly for her to _“_ take him home” without much direction to the original thought, and with whom she had been enjoying weeks of domestic bliss between excursions.

“What were you reading~?”

A grin gradually encompassed her lips. Tail looping back around G’raha’s calf, Lily sighed as plush lips sucked gentle _‘o’s_ into the skin just beneath the scales on her neck. Mouthed over her scales, tip of tongue already teasing them, tracing the patterns.

_Like he gave much of a damn about what she was reading, or couldn't put two-and-two together._ Her basement-dwelling scholar had ascended the stairs for one-and-a-half purposes; one, was his interest in food. Speaking for the other, was the telling half-hardness in his pants she could feel from behind.

Rather, G'raha was just polite enough when he was feeling frisky. Patient, but not _too patient,_ if he was making himself known before bedtime. The seizure of her body for his own would have been a while in the making.

Lily had been about to answer seriously when she thought to put his observation skills to the test: _how dumb was he playing?_

“... S- _ss_ _smut_ _.”_

G’raha’s teeth stopped nipping at the supple skin. She could feel the smile that spread across his mouth prior to the chuckling that followed. Almost saw the way his nose crinkled with scrutiny.

But of course, even in jest, she was a _terrible_ liar. The word lingered on her lips for far too long to be the truth, and even if she _had_ partaken of a few saucier romance novels, she was certain her lover was unaware of those she kept tucked under the bed. Fairly certain.

G’raha could tell that she was having her fun with him.

“Ah yes, and could you perhaps tell me about-” He looked over her shoulder. “‘Braising the pipira?’ I’ve not heard of the act before. Do you want to tell me what it entails~?”

Lily laughed and tried to squirm away when G’raha pressed his lips back into the crook of her shoulder, tickling her with his hair as he blew a rolanberry on her skin. That only made her shriek, and G’raha squeezed her waist tighter against him. His tail whipped back and forth behind him with delight, and he did it again, blowing on her skin and tickling her until she begged him to stop with tears in her eyes.

“Did you only come up here to give me a hard time?!” She accused once she could catch her breath, only for G’raha to attempt to resume his affectionate ways immediately after and be met with resistance. When Lily managed to break free of his grasp, she turned and faced a formidable grin—filled with equal parts pride, wickedness, _sweetness._ She couldn’t help but walk directly back into G’raha’s embrace. He wiggled his ears and acted cute.

Because he _was_ so cute, so insufferable that way sometimes. And Lily loved the Seeker insanely. At home, he was _her Raha,_ and nothing else.

“No… Though, I would dare suggest burdening you with a pleasurable time-“ The devil stole a kiss. “That is, unless dinner calls to your immediate attention, my dear?”

A soft hum puffed through her nostrils. It only took one look sometimes, to make her feel a certain way. Those heavy set of eyelashes batting down at her, pair of charming lips smirking, hands once again following the contours of her body, this time to the curve of her bottom and giving both cheeks a squeeze. She was glad the more G’raha got over himself, and his brazened attempts at seduction only turned her on.

G’raha’s prize (and punishment for the rolanberries) was a small tease.

“Oh, are you not hungry? I _could_ forego making dinner tonight and we can just have popoto crisps instead. I wouldn’t mind~”

Lily poked his tummy.

He didn’t pout at her. Just narrowed his eyes at her jest, making his thin pupils even thinner the other way. He looked no less filled with lust, however.

The Auri bit her lip and prepared for whatever salacious things she might have coaxed out of her partner, and an excited wave ran up her spine.

“It would seem I have… more of an appetite for _you,_ at the moment.” G’raha gave her a soft kiss on the lips, one hand on her behind finding its way under her short skirt to her inner thigh.

“I hunger... to show my appreciation for you… if you’d let me.” 

His words were almost as sweet as his mouth returning to the crook of her neck. Lily clutched his bicep and closed her eyes in bliss while G’raha sucked, tongued, and nibbled skin and scales alike, working her up for what else she hoped he was planning to do with his mouth. Visible marks of affection weren’t something they had agreed upon, and nevertheless they’d discarded it with such reckless abandon for want of each other’s bodies. They were _finally, really together,_ and she was so easy that it embarrassed her. 

Still, Lily’s hands obeyed what her body wanted and she stroked gently at the back of G’raha’s head, spurring him not to stop. She tilted her head back and let him bite that place in the crook of her neck that was still sore from the last time—the place that was usually just out of sight under her clothes.

Her neck was going to be so lovingly damaged.

Finally his lips released her skin with a pop, and G’raha looked down at her with a practiced amount of shame, ears folded back and brows knitted sheepishly.

“Would you permit me a taste of you before supper?”

Lily reached out and gave his face a long stroke and felt the heat of arousal radiating in his cheeks. She brought her thumb to his lips only for him to take her palm in hand and kiss it half to death while she kept him waiting for her answer. 

She was going to melt from the affection before then.

“Please.” Lily’s voice was low and needy.

“Right here?” G’raha insisted, and she made a split decision.

“R-right here.”

While she was still considering _how_ he expected to accomplish this in the kitchen of all places, the Miqo’te smoothly picked her up and set her onto the counter, sliding the cookbook just out of the way. Eventually, Lily leaned back on her hands. She flushed at the lewdness of this—though she wasn’t alone, and G’raha’s cheeks turned a shade of red even with the excitement of splaying her out on the counter plain on his face. She shifted and pulled up her skirt as G’raha set to work kissing a hot line from her thigh to her panties.

“Raha, I’m embarrassed-“

Crimson flashed up from between her legs.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No...” Lily covered her eyes with one hand as if to make herself disappear for a moment, thinking about the front door being numbered footsteps away. So irrational. This was _her house._ They’d done it at the Rising Stones, for godssakes. She must have been hormonal or something, then. Too long since their first time. Or maybe it was because there were _windows_ here.

Her lover blinked up at her, knelt at the counter so dutifully with her legs on either side of his head. Though the location was less than ideal for one’s peace of mind, the naughtiness of G’raha’s sweet face positioned between her legs had her burning. His breath against her core was more than convincing enough.

She wanted him to continue, _badly._

“Please, don’t stop.”

Bidding him one last reassuring look, G’raha kissed the crook of her leg.

“You… you’re really cute, you know...”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

He had the nerve to wear a bright pink flush that ill-suited how sly he was, just as he was preparing to go down on her..

Lily whimpered as soon as she felt her lover’s open mouth over her panties. So hot, so wet. He licked long and slow over the material until it was soaked from the both of them and the indirect friction against her clit drove her nuts.

_“Please,”_ She begged, and all it took was the one word and a tug at the waistband of her underwear to have them carefully dragged over each ankle and less carefully tossed to the floor—like this _wasn’t_ the very front room of the cottage, and he was having her from the edge of the bed like usual.

G’raha licked her open, spreading her with his skillful tongue. He plunged inside her right away, and Lily couldn’t help but whimper, clutching the back of G’raha’s head and keeping his face pressed tight against her heat. Whenever she felt shame for her neediness, he wiped it away with sounds of pure contentment, withdrawing his tongue to play with her sensitive bead until the only thing she felt was pleasure.

He wasn’t just teasing. He _wanted this_. He had her soaked before he curled one finger at a time inside her, and by then the Auri longed to return the favor in some small way, rubbing and stroking at her lover’s ears.

G’raha had just happened to look up at her in that moment, and his eyes rolled back to a soft moan against her clit. He doubled down and sucked hard, two digits working relentlessly inside of her.

For a second Lily thought of the Seeker behind her, his thick member inside her instead, and shuddered.

_“P-please... Close…!”_

Attentive eyes flashed up at her. She was _so close._ With her fingers unable to focus on his ears anymore, Lily clutched the edge of the counter and began rolling her hips, chasing an all-over stimulation. In that moment, she didn’t _know_ what she needed—just knew that she needed it, all over— _her Raha’s sweet mouth and lips and tongue—!_

She gasped and cried out to bleary white vision, clenching around his fingers while he buried his face in her. It no longer mattered that she was on the counter. G’raha knelt and purred and ate like he was starving while she rocked her hips into his face, thighs trembling on either side of his furry ears. 

He gently lapped her essence until she had finished quivering entirely, and even then it was up to her to sheepishly tilt G’raha’s face up again, so that he was looking at her with dreamy eyes, licking his thoroughly used lips clean. 

The Miqo’te’s face was _soaked,_ and he never looked more proud to be slathered in her wetness.

“Good?” He asked, while wiping away what his tongue couldn’t reach with the back of his hand.

“Very good.”

Blushing, she brushed back some of G’raha’s hair and watched ears flick happily in response.

Of course, her getting off didn’t solve the tent in his pants. 

But that much didn’t need communicating, and in this instance, G’raha wasn’t going to fool himself by saying he didn’t want anything. As soon as he had ensured her needs were seen to, he was fumbling with the buttons on his pants.

“I-I need—let me take care of—“

“Inside me.”

“You’re sure?”

“Give it to me.”

Their eyes locked and not another word was traded. 

He helped her down, clumsy and shaking with need, and, feverishly obeying her directive, had her turned quickly over the counter. If she was nervous before, Lily wasn’t thinking at all about anything else as she leaned dutifully over the wooden countertop, skirt hiked up and knees still wobbling as she heard G’raha’s pants pop open. He parted her with one hand and the next moment he had sheathed himself to the hilt with one careful angle of his hips.

By the gasp and the note that left her, he knew he had far from hurt her, and so he chased another, quickly snapping his hips up into her to make her cry _“yes!”_ again and again. She goaded him on more, rewarding him with more noise for every time his cock struck her at that heavenly angle. Lily squeezed and pressed her bottom higher against her lover, all for his taking, and let G’raha lose himself in her as he chased his bliss.

“T-tell me… you love me! Tell me- you’re mine-!” He begged in a voice that was equally commanding as it was weak, swollen and on the verge of spilling inside her. He had slipped one arm in front of her to fumble between her legs, and she yelped from oversensitivity before rolling into G’raha’s fingers pinned against the counter.

Through the desire to come again coiling strong inside her, she whimpered that she was his. She whimpered that she loved him, _oh so much,_ and more—until she found her second peak on the Seeker’s fingers, to the sensation of being filled inside, and with a beautifully vulnerable song over her shoulder.

G’raha had wrapped an arm across her front and buried his face into her back, holding himself up on shaky knees against the counter as he finished spending himself.

Lily was only marginally upright through desperately clinging to the counter wedged into her gut, squished there by G’raha as his knees recovered. Her other hand still grasped his between her thighs; those fingers, by now, just as wet as anything else involved in their heated lovemaking session.

“Sorry,” He laughed after he’d caught his breath a little, a warm breath against the back of her shirt. His tail wound around her leg.

“For my roughness, I mean. I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable.”

When G’raha was yet immobile after slipping out, the Auri wiggled and slapped her tail back and forth, standing up straight and ultimately shoving him back with her bottom, to protest. 

She whipped around and had G’raha’s cheeks in her hands. Still wobbly, he stumbled back into her and braced his hands on the counter on either side of her.

“How dare you make me feel so good and then apologize for it!”

“I wash being conshiderate! I jush wanted-”

He pouted between squishings, only to meet her lips—for a very brief moment. Though he’d tried to lean in for more, and his ears drooped when Lily held his face back and let go.

“Gods, y-you smell so _strong_.”

“Indeed. I can hardly imagine how I’ll be going about the next few days without thinking about this moment.”

Back against the counter, with a considerable breeze below the waist and a pile of laundry littered at their ankles, Lily buried her face in her hands, letting her forehead _thump_ forward into G’raha’s shoulder.

 _“Gods,”_ She repeated, muffled in her hands. “Popoto crisps.”

“Crisps, yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next entry that gets added to this fic collection will probably be a more romantic one that connects directly to an entry in The Long Road Ahead. I hope to update that soon too, but I'm also working on moderate edits to Crystal Memories chapters so I can get the next proper update rolling at some point. Certainly didn't mean to drag that fic on for over a year. xD;;
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If ya like my stuff, my spicy twitter is @ midnightninnie !  
> (and the reg twitter is @ noodlephysics - I don't be horny there but you can still go there and not be horny with me)


	3. A Love So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily concentrates on the task at hand... and forgets something else in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs my shoulders* Well, I suppose this can be A Thing That Happened at some point because why not honestly. Not a romantic one but we will get there!
> 
> I'd rather not spoil it if you haven't already seen what this was about, hehehe..

With soft lips wrapped around his cock, the Miqo’te tipped his head back and gave into pleasure. 

_“Yes,”_ He whispered, fingers caressing gently over blush colored locks, then whispered again, louder when her tongue laved the underside of his cock. He could live in this moment of bliss forever.

_Dare he look down at the beautiful creature knelt in front of him?_ Ah, but he chanced to. _By the Twelve._ She was so gorgeous, so beautiful, he could hardly believe it was real.

One hand on his thigh, slender fingers working the ilms she couldn’t reach. Eyelashes so long, shut in concentration. He was teased by her smallclothes, but G’raha liked it that way. It reminded him that there was an even greater prize yet to be had; her nipples between his teeth, dipping his tongue into her soaked core and making her cry. _How many times could he make her come?_

His imagination kindled the fire building in his loins, and when the Auri blinked up at him with such a pretty blush spread across her cheeks, he could but give a shuddering moan.

G’raha changed his mind. He no longer wanted this to last forever. He needed to spill his seed, wherever she wanted. Into her hand, over her collar onto her breasts—and _oh, if she truly wished,_ he mused with a flush of his own— _she could swallow down all of his essence for herself._

He belonged to the Warrior of Light, after all. If he had anything to take away from the pink marks littering his body, it was that.

Drawing a shaky breath, muscles in his legs preparing to steel themselves against the rapturous pleasure making ready to tear through his body, G’raha parted his lips to tell her he was close.

“My _s-sweetest—“_

Something about that reminded her of another deed left undone.

Limbal eyes blowing wide, the heat of her mouth left him with a pop that made him whimper, shamefully almost clutching her hair yet refraining as she scrambled to her knees in a hurry like the house was on fire or soon to be. 

“My pie!!” Lily exclaimed before he could even ask what was the matter, and by the time G’raha was calling out for her to “wait,” he was met by the visage of a cute behind rushing out of the room, ivory tail swishing away at the Auri’s backside. The sound of feet pattering the stairs turned to silence, and the Miqo’te walked over and collided his head with the nearest wall to sulk.

_‘The pie. Yes, of course, the pie…’_

Even he had forgotten the peach pie that was baking in the oven upstairs, which would currently be reeking up the surroundings with its wonderfully saccharine scent. An obvious reminder, if they were upstairs. It was due to be delicious; a favorite of both he and the object of his affections—

Who had now run away and left him moments from climax, swollen and throbbing. _Leaking_ now on the bedroom carpet.

_“...ing cart chocobo.”_ He muttered after one of his friends as he heaved with his forehead pressed to the cold wood paneling. What moments passed felt like hours. A slave to the blood pooling in his manhood keeping him painfully erect. He could just reach down and beat himself until he spurted into his hand. He had been _so close,_ it wouldn’t have taken too long to reach the end, even as the prickling pressure of orgasm ebbed away from his loins. 

But he could have that anytime. _No, no,_ he wanted her to finish him. And she would undoubtedly be disappointed to come back and find his palm or the wall painted white. Not sharing that intimate, vulnerable moment of climax brought about by one’s lover.

G’raha breathed in and out, feeling particularly feral at the pent-up feeling of neglect. Pressed his cock against the shock of cold and just fondled his stones in a fit of frustration. Cupped them and groaned. Touched himself in a way that felt nice but wouldn’t make him blow prematurely, though he almost gave up and rutted the wall in his impatience. He was too hazy with lust to properly reflect on what ample time alone with his love had done to his body’s needs. 

Lily came back though, eventually. However long it took her to rescue the pie from a fate of slight-overdonness that would’ve occurred from fellating him for _half a minute more—_

She curled her brows and was part way through an apology when G’raha grabbed her by her sides and launched her bottom-up over the bed. The only peep she made was a noise of surprise until he had her panties dangling from an ankle, replaced with a sharp cry of pleasure when he rammed his cock between her cheeks. Such ready wetness, _so tight and hot around him,_ it didn’t take long at all to reach his crest once more. G’raha gripped hard on the scales decorating Lily’s hips and drove madly into her until he felt himself coming. And then madder still while stars danced at the edges of his vision, he pulled out in the process and pumped over her backside, squeezing her tail all the while. 

Transfixed for a short time in the aftermath, G’raha watched as the trail of his seed dribbled from one entrance to the other as he came down from his high. Member twitching and still drooling in his hand, he looked at the mess he made of his lover who had done nothing wrong, and was a little embarrassed for it. 

“Um, that was a surprise.” 

He chuckled and smoothed over the soft curves of the Auri’s bottom, briefly kneading her cheeks to appreciate how she looked covered in him. Yet G’raha was decidedly far from finished. He set about unhooking Lily’s bra with only a little fumble, and then rolled her onto her back afterwards, releasing her breasts so that he could take a nipple into his mouth.

“Hah… I couldn’t wait.” Still breathless and purring in his breathlessness, he only rumbled louder while slender fingers reached behind his head to undo his braid. Sucking hard on Lily’s breasts made her arch off of the bed, and where there was once such an empty feeling inside him at needing release, there was now a full sense of wanting to _give release. Over and over._

G’raha’s tail swished behind him excitedly at the thought. Thankfully for him, they had all the time they needed.

“Is the pie alright?” A funny thing to ask while kissing every ilm of someone’s body.

_“Mhmm,”_ Lily hummed nevertheless, tilting her head back. 

He smirked as he descended into the tuft of hair, breathing hot breath there before kissing, and made her eyes suddenly shoot down between her legs being taken over the Miqo’te’s shoulders.

“Excellent. Then I shall have dessert twice~”

With the lap of his tongue, G’raha cleaned her thoroughly to the tune of his favorite song, and with the promise of something _almost_ as sweet waiting for him at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I Was Suckin' Then I Remembered I Had A Pie In The Oven'  
> Was the original tweet I made about this idea and in the moment it was ??? kind of a joke but here we are. And I managed to rescue it from being completely a Failsex fic I think?
> 
> Soooo peach pie, or creampie? That is the question.
> 
> I'd say you can yell at me on twitter @ cactwerk (and you still can check it out!) but that acc is totally borked atm lol...  
> Feel free to yell extra loud at me on my NSFW account, which is now @ midnightninnie - where the majority of my general filth yelling goes :)


	4. Wants, Needs, Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G’raha stroked her cheek as she grew hotter, moved by her answer but anticipating the one he was picking at. He wasn’t going to push her to say anything she didn’t want to say, as it seemed that no amount of time in the sheets would make her a much less shy temptress. But this time Lily took it as a challenge. She straightened up her slouching spine once more and brought her lips right up to the furry shell of G’raha’s ear, making it twitch. She kissed slowly inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote another one lmao. I just wanted to write something quickly and porn without plot is the easiest to do fast..
> 
> Something something lingerie, G'raha's very healthy sized libido, sexual give-and-take and, uh :^)
> 
> This would take place a bit further down the line I think, like maybe 6 months to a year later from 5.3's start? I can't actually place it on a timeline not knowing future story details but, some time would definitely have to pass for these levels of comfort and well. There's also some pregnancy kink stuff in here/thoughts on knocking up so if you're not into that then *awkward shrug* It's my favorite kink actually so I really wanted to touch on it with my WoL/G'raha ship specifically! Don't @ me!!

G’raha didn’t need surprises in the bedroom to keep him interested in her. She didn’t need her to go out of her way to ‘make things fresh,’ or dress up, or play on any particular kinks to catch his attention.

As a Seeker male, he naturally had a high libido, which Lily was pleasantly surprised about. His hundred years alone as the Exarch had done little to keep his loins from _aching_ for her, as he had put it. If anything, having one another all to themselves only made G’raha want her more. Once he knew she didn’t mind, it was a common thing to finish shucking off her nightclothes in the morning and turn around to find her lover’s hand busy under the sheets.

Nature and circumstances aside, he simply wanted her. In the right moment, his appetite for _her_ outmatched his appetite for knowledge. G’raha wanted to love on her so often, and his want for sex surpassed Lily’s imagination by malms. _If the frisky Miqo’te was in the mood, he would find her._

Much as the Warrior of Light herself enjoyed being adored and doted on, laid down against soft sheets (or over any good surface) and passionately made love to, she sometimes found herself wanting to go the extra malm—not letting him surpass her by so much. And though they each had only whatever experience they’d gained with one another; experimenting and fumbling, sometimes laughing when attempts at seduction turned silly—it was always worth it to see G’raha’s delight when wandering hands found themselves on pretty lace or accidentally grabbed at a new toy.

Tonight, G’raha was red across his cheeks, tongue already exploring her mouth while the Auri straddled his lap in the armchair in her room. He was used to throwing wide the gates, and when he’d undone the tie and thrown wide her robe upon request, he was treated to a predominantly pink see-through lingerie with frills flaring at the hips, and her perky breasts framed by empty cups. 

_“You like it?”_ She’d asked sheepishly and was met with eager nodding before sitting herself in her lover’s lap.

Of course, he _loved it._ He wanted to know the occasion and what he could do in return for this, and the occasion was that she was hopelessly in love. What he could do in return was sit still and let her spoil him senseless, to the best of her ability.

G’raha was hard between her thighs, almost frozen in his seat while she kissed him into submission, melting when she kissed his jaw and moved on to wet his neck with her mouth. She covered the sensitive area of his tattoo, brushed a hand between his legs and felt him shudder, tail flicking in the chair. The fact that he wasn’t talking, completely entranced by her ministrations, meant he had to have been enjoying himself. At one point, he cupped Lily’s breasts in both hands and she braced the chair and rolled her hips into G’raha’s groin to pull a lovely noise from deep in his throat.

But as it turned out, his speechlessness was short-lived. He would find something to contest about her methods, and do so humbly.

“Mm, you haven’t told me… what you would have me do for you, yet…” 

Lily reached under his shirt and a tiny gasp escaped when she pulled his nipple, kissing down into his shirt between the soft crevasse of his chest before she began to lift his shirt off.

Instead of answering, she adjusted her body awkwardly in his lap before deciding to give him a push back against the chair so that he was leaning back. She ignored him as she craned her head down, kissed his middle and prepared to bruise him there with her lips

“I could wear a costume of some sort for you, if you’d like. I have no idea what would suit me, or if that type of thing would please you, but… this is hardly fair, my dear.”

It annoyed her that he was still talking, only finishing what he was saying by the time her hands were on the fastening of his trousers. She sat up straight so that she was looking down at his face, trying to show some small amount of authority.

She was also very close. G’raha blinked up at her slowly, curling in his plush lips to lick them.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested. On the contrary, G’raha couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and when he did it was only to squeeze them shut and focus on the sensation of being fondled and lovebitten. It was just that his mind was focusing on the wrong things. This was _her turn._ And he was insufferably unselfish sometimes, acting like he didn’t spend at least one day a week expertly laving his tongue over her clit. This was _fair._

“It’s fair if I’m getting what I want, too,” Lily pouted. 

G’raha had a weak smile on his lips until her hand had teased up his thigh, and then he began to tense in his seat.

He still wanted to be touched, lest he forget in his quest for chivalry. She was so close. His pants were already undone. She needed only to reach in and take her prize, and Lily knew that once she did, he would have little else to say.

“And...“ He started before she could do that, voice low, wide palms feeling her curves. He placed a chaste kiss between her breasts as she had done.

“Pray, tell me, what is it that? What is it that I’m giving to you, from this chair~?”

She clammed up.

It was difficult enough to try and maintain composure while attempting to be seductive, but G’raha had flipped this attempt on its head now, with his heavy lids and wide, impish grin. Playfulness was one thing; dirty talk was not her thing. Far from it.

His furry tail tapped excitedly, curled around his bottom in the chair. 

_He knew exactly what he was doing._

“Oh, you know!”

“Do I?”

“Well, firstly, I meant... I meant pleasing you. That’s what I want.”

G’raha stroked her cheek as she grew hotter, moved by her answer but anticipating the one he was picking at. He wasn’t going to push her to say anything she didn’t want to say, as it seemed that no amount of time in the sheets would make her a much less shy temptress. But this time Lily took it as a challenge. She straightened up her slouching spine once more and brought her lips right up to the furry shell of G’raha’s ear, making it twitch. She kissed slowly inside it.

“Secondly… I want… you inside me.” Lily whispered, hands on shoulders stilling while he held his breath. 

“I want- to move to the bed… and I want you to lay down and watch me on top. Watch me ride you… a-and then come deep inside me.”

He was redder than a tomato when she sat up straight, not expecting that she would really whisper such words in his ear. Nevertheless, his ears were now sticking straight up with arousal, as were the hairs on the back of his neck, member painfully hard in his pants. G’raha blinked once, twice, until Lily pulled his arm along to the bed.

Still in his aroused state of shock, he laid dutifully down at the edge of the bed for her, eyes drinking in her body so perfectly framed in the two-piece. 

“I’ll do anything you want. _Anything.”_

The blue crystal lamp by her bedside emitted a weak glow, and the Auri straddled his thighs again before removing him carefully from his smalls and taking him in hand. She could tell the relief was instant, the way her lover eased his hips into her hand. He was leaking already while she pumped him slow, making him sigh. Eventually they worked together to divest him of his remaining clothes, kicking them to the floor so that she could remove her own panties, line up G'raha's length to her entrance and sink down.

The first thing she did was lean forward, feeling full inside, and meet him for a deep, passionate kiss. His arms were wrapped around her, pressing her breasts tight against his body. Lily began to rock on him and their kiss weakened, turning into a mess of tongues and wetness, clashing teeth.

It wasn’t long before they were each sounding off their pleasure. She rocked on him until she came, G’raha craning his neck to suck each of her nipples, turning her peak into a mountain of pleasure he would kiss her down from until he asked to see her _really_ ride him.

She acquiesced, working hard, creaking the bed frame. He couldn’t take his eyes off her body. Brilliant red fixed on her modest breasts bouncing on him. There was a time when she was more disappointed in herself for her meager size, but he never allowed that disappointment to bloom. Ever since he first saw her nude body, G’raha looked at her like a thing to be worshipped. It didn’t matter what she was wearing, or not wearing. They marked up one another too often to let the negative feelings come between their intimacy. Lily only had to look down at herself and the body arching beneath her to see a smattering of approval in pinks and purples. Some new, some old. Some… a little hard to tell if they were from battle or bed.

She was focused on G’raha’s lithe muscles covered in her marks when he gripped her scaled hips and thrusted erratically, nearly knocking her off-balance while he filled her.

“Not… finished,” He grunted, tail fluffed, each of them taking a pause. They were sweaty and heaving, but he was still more than a little hard, and Lily knew what that meant.

_Oh yes,_ G’raha could come twice. Once was not always enough to take care of it. Though it hardly meant he wasn’t satisfied. It simply meant that there was more satisfaction to be had.

He rolled her over on her back, retrieving the proper pillow shape for her horns, and she bit her lower lip, giddy with excitement. G’raha beamed back at her and spared a moment for a long and loving kiss. The second time would be even better for them. The second time he would be even fuller somehow, but twice as sensitive.

“You’re okay? You want to keep going?”

_“Yes.”_

He didn’t bother to take off his necklaces, and they dangled in front of his toned body while he folded her up so that her knees were nearly flush with her horns. Ruby eyes locked with green and he buried himself to the hilt. 

His come was already inside her, and G’raha kept leaking even as he re-entered her, sweet face contorting as he set a rough pace. His race was fertile, and if she wasn’t taking contraceptives, he would easily impregnate her, assuming they were compatible. The thought sent a rush through her belly, and whenever she entertained it in the heat of lovemaking, she felt embarrassed. 

Lily gripped his arms on either side of her and cried out. He plowed her so intensely, and she was always reserved about her more carnal desires. But in this dark corner of the room at her most vulnerable point, she begged for _more._ She begged for “ _harder, Raha! Ra-ha~!”_

When he came, his hips stuttered, before pressing her hard into the bed and coming. He had an almost bruising grip on her leg, and he moaned sweetly with his forehead pressed to hers. G’raha’s ears pressed back and fluttered as he recovered, before finally releasing her from her bunched up position. 

He put his hands up over her to rest on the backboard while he caught his breath. Lily grinned at the sight of the heaving man stretching over her and drew lines in his abdomen that tickled him until he grabbed for the spot. _Gods,_ but he was so well-toned…

“Satisfied?” He smiled down at her and wiggled his ears to show that he was still together. Not quite ready to pass out yet, but definitely finally sated as he went soft.

“Are _you?”_

“More than… I think I need a catnap.”

Lily giggled whenever he said that. She was beginning to wonder if that was why he kept saying it. G’raha let out a heavy breath and then rolled to the side of her.

“I’ll not need to ever train if we continue to be this _active.”_

Certainly, he didn’t _look like_ someone who needed training. Lily sat up and turned to her side so that she was facing him, and began picking sweat-soaked hairs away from his face while she admired him. It was whenever her thighs rubbed together that she realized just how much he’d spent himself, warranting him being a little tired afterwards. And then she said something thoughtless while he was busy playing with the frills on her top.

“Making an entire tribe must be counted as a sport.”

Before the last words even made it off her lips, eyes were peeled wide, fingers frozen holding the frills. G’raha turned a little red. They hadn’t really… discussed much to do with reproduction. Only that they should take necessary precautions. So the reference to his tribe would’ve taken him by surprise. Hopefully she hadn’t said something offensive.

“Sorry.”

Bathed in blue light and stupefied for a moment, Lily watched G’raha open his mouth, and close it at first.

“N-no! It was a clever jest! Hahah, it’s only… _ahem.”_

Now he was being strange.

“Only what? Tell me~?” 

Lily propped herself up on her elbow, putting herself over him. That seemed to be a good way of getting her to answer to him. He was used to looking down at her, and it seemed the reverse would pressure him into getting what she wanted more often than not.

This time, it did not. G’raha merely smiled sheepishly, trailed his eyes over her form to keep the image of it fresh in his mind, and rolled over.

“Er, another time, perhaps…”

She curled up against his backside, smiling into his hair as she pulled it loose, and kept suspiciously quiet for having been refused. A tail found its resting place over her thigh.

She would indulge herself in a little fantasy about their future, unbeknownst to him. Or perhaps, he did know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo no, the first thoughts are there.....

**Author's Note:**

> My ship is vanilla as hell and very in love, have a great day!! *falls blissfully into trashcan*
> 
> Oh and last bit leads back into another piece of tLRA, so yeehaw!


End file.
